Assassin's Creed - Blood Ties
by Rider of Famine
Summary: Terrence Anderson, mild-mannered employee of Abstergo Industries, is the last descendant of Lin Bai, a woman who found a revolutionary Precursor artifact. But the artifact was lost and only Lin Bai knows where it is. However, the situation becomes problematic: Males cannot synchronize with females in an Animus. However, her brother, Ying Bai, is an entirely different story.


So I'm taking a break to work on my other story because I came up with this idea and thought it through and I was like YIS and I must make this a story so here you go.

And I haven't played ACIV yet (or Revelations, for that matter) so this might not be perfect.

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING.

* * *

Assassin's Creed - Blood Ties

**1-Sequence: 1 - Memory: 1**

Terrence Anderson sat at his desktop in the Abstergo offices, trying to focus. It had been a few months since the, "GAB," Global Aurora Borealis. More interesting things had happened since, such as the new employee of the month, Angela Crawford, not only being promoted, but given a raise as well.

Terrence was a working man, through and through.

Except for today. Today, he had a headache. Not a fun day at the office. Thankfully, his job didn't consist of anything too difficult. Mainly just monitoring the Abstergo Website's servers, along with a hundred other people.

A ping on his computer; he had a new Instant Message. He was about to open it when Joel Kent, the intern, came by asking if he wanted any coffee. "No thanks," Terrence said. "I would like some advil, though."

Joel nodded, then said, "Hey, Pam's birthday is coming up. You need to RSVP." Terrence nodded as Joel left to fetch Terrence's advil. As he did, Terrence opened up the IM. The username made him frown: Cr33dy. The message itself made him frown more.

_We're coming to get you. Don't say anything, don't move, and don't eat/drink anything._

Terrence replied, _Who is this?_

_If you see the elevator, run. Head to the stairs and go down. _

**Ding! **The familiar noise of the elevator doors sent a chill down Terrence's spine. He stood up and looked over his cubicle wall, and noticed three security guards heading towards him. Slowly and quietly, Terrence walked to the doors to the stairs. He turned the corner around the cubicle lane, next the stairs, and stopped. An Abstergo security guard stood in front of him. He reached for his gun, but the door to the stairs suddenly opened and slammed against him. A tall, pale man in a black jacket stood there, hood up, glaring at Terrence. "I thought you were told to run," he whispered, then grabbed him and shoved him into the stairwell. He pulled the door closed, then smashed the lock; it would take a while to get through that door.

Terrence looked at the man in shock. "What's going on?" he asked.

"The name's Aaron Carver. I'm with a group of people who would like to ensure the safety of people who apparently can't follow orders correctly. Now follow me, and do exactly as I do. It's your head on the line, not mine." Carver briskly walked down the stairs as Terrence followed, struggling to keep up with the man's long stride. A thud was heard on the door, now above them, but Carver only increased his stride.

They had gone down about two more stories when the door in front of them opened. Two security guards rushed in through the door. Carver grabbed one of them and through him over the side of the stairwell, and then thrust his palm into the other's chest. When he removed his arm, there was a bloody hole in the guard's chest, and an even bloodier blade protruding from Carver's right palm. The blade retracted into the jacket as Terrence gaped. "You...how...you just killed them!"

"They would have killed you, or worse."

"Who are you working for, really?"

"I'm not the one to explain, although you're taking this rather well."

Terrence took a deep breath, then decided that he would rather trust the man; if he tried to get away, he'd be probably be dead in seconds anyways. The best he could do now was make a leap of faith. Carver started back down the stairs again, Terrence following right behind.

They encountered no more trouble on the stairs, but Carver was obviously worried. They came to the ground floor exit, but Carver stopped Terrence.

"I don't like this. Are we clear?"

"How should-" Terrence started to answer but Carver pulled back his hood a little bit, and revealed a headset. His stern face shocked him into silence as well. Terrence, age 33, hadn't noticed it, but Carver had to be at least ten years younger than he was.

Carver listened a moment, then looked at Terrence. "There's going to be a distraction. You are going to run, **_as fast you can,_**towards the white truck outside the lobby. Don't stop, and when you get there, talk to the driver. When he asks you a question, you will answer, 'Nothing and Everything.' Have I made myself clear?" Terrence nodded slowly. "Good. Take five seconds, then run. On the count of three...1, 2, 3!"

Carver kicked open the door, and sprinted through the opening. The fire alarms had gone off, and there was a hiss of steam entering the room. Terrence watched as Carver's wrist-blade protruded once more, and gained the guards attention killing one, then two, of the Abstergo security. Terrence counted, then sprinted for the door. A guard, seeing him run, followed him, but with the sound of a gunshot, the mans dead form crumpled to the ground.

Terrence opened the door as the truck pulled up. The driver, a woman with red hair, looked out at Terrence. "What is true, and what is permitted?"

Terrence panted, but remembered what Carver had told him. "Huff...Huff...Nothing...and Everything...!"

"Yep, we've got the right guy. No Templar would be that out of breath from a fifty yard sprint."

The back of the truck opened, and an African-American man rushed out. "Good job, Jenny. Mr. Anderson, if you would be so kind as to step into the back of the truck with me," Terrence followed the man into the truck, and inside was another woman, an older woman, and a boy, in his late teens. What stood out to Terrence, however, was a large, reclined seat, with all sorts of computers and wires attached to it. "If you could be so kind as to sit down, Mr. Anderson, we can begin." The man closed the truck door.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Terrence.

"Nothing painful," said the boy. "Just a test."

"Sit down, Mr. Anderson," said the black man.

Terrence sat down in the machine, and the boy began to boot up one of the computers. "What about Carver?"

"He can take care of himself. Relax, Mr. Anderson."

Terrence relaxed, but then tried to sit upright again when all feeling left his body, and his vision turned white.

* * *

He opened his eyes, no longer blue, but brown, and his sister tousled his hair, no longer blonde, but black. Even more disturbing was the fact that he certainly did not have a sister, yet there she was, standing in front of him, white hood covering her face. His hood was down, and his flowing white robes, appearing cumbersome, molded perfectly like a second skin to him. His sister led him toward the man on the steps in front of him, where stood a stone altar. He knew the ritual; he had seen it done a thousand times (_No I haven't)_. The man would say, "Ying Bai (_My name's not Ying)_, do you swear to live by the Creed of the Assassins," to which he would respond the words he'd heard so many others say before, "Yes. I will strike in the darkness wherever my blade is needed (_I've never heard these words before._)"

* * *

"He's coming out of the memory," said the boy.

"Then push him back in," said the older woman. "We don't have time for him to start being a child."

* * *

"Ying Bai," said the man by the altar, "Do you swear to live by the Creed of the Assassins?"

"Yes," answered Ying. "I will strike in the darkness wherever my blade is needed."

Ying braced himself for what was about to happen. His left hand was put on the altar, all fingers moved out of the way, leaving his ring finger exposed. The knife came down and severed the finger. A cloth was put on the finger to stop the bleeding, and a bracer was put on his wrist. With a flick, the Hidden Blade protruded where the severed finger was. His sister smiled at him as the man bowed. Finally, after seven years, Ying Bai's hood was raised over his head. "Nothing is True. Everything is permitted."

**1: Sequence 1 - Memory: 1 - Memory Complete**


End file.
